


Frank N' Furter:  Rebirth,Reawakening and Redemption

by Postsynthcomrade5



Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show, Shock Treatment (1981)
Genre: 1970s, 1980s, 2000s, 2010s, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Trauma, Gen, Gender Issues, Genderfluid Character, Identity Issues, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mental Health Issues, Modern Era, Multi, Other, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Trans Female Character, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Postsynthcomrade5/pseuds/Postsynthcomrade5
Summary: (this backstory is based off some personal headcanons and a few elements of the other sequel ideas to Rocky Horror that  Richard O’ Brien wrote that weren’t made such as Revenge of the Old Queen and Rocky Horror shows his heels)TRIGGER WARNING:References to abuse, torture and Mental Health





	1. Young Transexual Prince

Frank N’ Furter grew up on a planet called Transylvania it was no different than Earth, technically he had some English, German and Romanian ancestry, his mum being English and his dad being Romanian, he was young royalty as a vampire alien prince, but behind closed doors things weren’t all fine and dandy,he would yearn for attention but he’d never receive it. **  
**

His dad was ill often and would barely speak to him, while his mother was more obsessed with herself than her son, using him as a trophy to project her wishes and values instead of allowing him to be his own person.

He became quite spoilt and narcissistic but also very cynical and depressive, his only friends were his commoner neighbours Riff Raff and Magenta, in his mid-teenage years he’d get cut off from his irresponsible parents and would be banished to earth.

While on earth he studied at university, he was quite fascinated in IT and the media, while on earth he would read fitness magazines always wanting to have a man just like the men he saw on those magazine covers but he knew that no human man would want to be in love with an alien freak like him,he eventually adopted Columbia a half human half Transylvanian hybrid who was also neglected in her childhood she got quite interested in the glam rock scene at the time and she eventually met a human rockabilly guy named Eddie, however, he would steal the attention away from Frank, so Frank would be salty whenever he would visit.

While at times he treated them as his servants, in reality, they were his only friends, even if technically they were anarchist freedom fighters who were against the political party frank’s regal family were associated with, even if Riff Raff was slightly attracted to him but he was too shy to admit it and Magenta and Columbia were like BFF’s.


	2. Rocky Horror and Revenge of the Old Queen

He had a plan in mind, a plan  ~~t~~ o make an artificial man using the Transylvanian technology he brought from his home, unexpectedly a young couple named Brad and Janet ended up staying over and it caused quite a rift in the time warp, though he and his former earth teacher Dr.Scott did predict errors like that would happen, the only aspects he didn’t predict were Eddie dying and Riff Raff and Magenta turning on him, after the events of Rocky Horror,a lost Frank was zapped back to his home, although he kept his identity secret while everybody else both on earth and in his kingdom believed he was dead.

He thought that maybe he wasn’t made for earth anyway, but once there he would eventually remember why he left in the first place…to escape his stern cruel authoritarian mother he stayed for the first few months because while he knew he had recollected trauma from his childhood sometimes he would forget that and be oblivious to how neglectful his parents were to him,

He was having an identity crisis, he didn’t know who he was, when he would return to his home,he was a guinea pig to be played with, to his mother,his father having died he meant nothing to them all they cared about was ruling the kingdom and making Frank do the dirty work when it came to fighting rival Transylvanians and spreading their political campaign, he started to miss Riff Raff,Columbia and Magenta, one day he’d stand up to his mother saying that he didn’t want to be a prince anymore he wanted to be his own person, he wanted to be….like the humans, she wasn’t happy with that, he ran away again only to see that his mother was dying while American ufo agents had stormed the kingdom, when he demanded to see his mother he was mercilessly beaten up

While he had grown numb to the whippings, kicks and attacks, he felt alone, he didn’t know where his friends were, looking back he wanted to be with them again, he kinda liked that Janet and brad couple, in the end, he was still the scared alien child he was before,his mum revealed her true colours with her dying words and Frank had a breakdown while he transported himself back to earth.


	3. Rocky Horror Shows His Heels and Shock Treatment

Magenta and Riff Raff decided to reincarnate themselves back to earth too, having kidnapped Frank’s child Sonny,  Sonny lived a dual life technically he was the next heir to the throne, but Magenta and Riff Raff felt like it would be safer for him,the humans and the Transylvanians if Sonny was raised on earth, while in “human form” they helped raise Sonny independently, and wanted to move on from the past drama, starting a new life together, even though technically Sonny was Frank and Janet’s child.

Frank didn’t know that Denton had been converted into a media controlled state, where the main source of healthcare was from a popular medical tv show…

he was dying, literally and figuratively his resurrection potion wasn’t stable, however because of the advancements in medical technology and the fact that fans of the show recognized Frank from the rocky horror picture show incident which had been produced into a film, he would eventually be back to his stable living form.

However, even though he was brought back to life he wasn’t in good form mentally considering what went on in his home planet, he was sectioned.

he didn’t like feeling trapped again…but the staff at Dentonvale made him realise that some of the emotions he’d experience were because of his mental health, he was diagnosed with Anti-Social Personality Disorder, Gender Dysphoria and PTSD.

Frank awoke from his hospital bed, wearing some restraints in place of where his glitter-covered sleeves used to be, only to see some complete strangers, so-called doctors and nurses surrounding him, two of them reminded him of Magenta and Riff Raff, he blinked and screamed aggressively as he started attacking them with his fists, kicking and screaming...

"AHHH! Who the hell are you? get me out of here, Where are am I?, I demand you to tell me why I'm being caged up like a filthy animal"

Nation rested her hands around the cage bars "Why you're in Dentonvale, Mr.Furter, we've heard you're not feeling well, you have a case of some brain sickness that needs to be looked at, your violent outburst in Denton town square could potentially have caused harm to you or the others around you"

"Outburst?, when have I ever...Oh!, what rubbish and if you're so insistent on "helping me" why am I being trapped in this cage?"

 Cosmo rested his hands on the bars next to Nation "You're in the cage, to prevent you from causing further harm and so we can keep you under surveillance, we're just trying to help you, you're exhibiting some signs of retaliation at your change of environment and you show some high-stress levels"

Frank twitched and shook "it's like I'm just some failed science experiment to you fools, and high-stress levels? your joking, I'm fine even though my old queen died before my eyes, and my servants Magenta and Riff Raff turned on me, 

Frank started to panic "Oh look my face is aching again and it won't stop, What even am I anyway??.. I don't know who I am anymore,I,I"...

Rest Home Ricky took out a small numbing syringe and jabbed Frank's arm with it

Frank was now sedated

"there you go, that shall help you settle down, it's ok, let it out, we'll keep you safe"

Nurse Ansalong undid the curtains "Yeah, and eventually, you'll remember who you are, we've got paperwork to prove it, take your time, Frank N' Furter, you've had a breakdown"

Rest Home Ricky felt Frank's forehead for a while, Frank was asleep for once he wasn't yelling or shouting, he was simply resting under the covers, he lightly rubbed Frank's head before he stood up and turned to Nurse Ansalong

"Let's let him rest, that's a lot for him to take in, give him time to adjust and he'll have energy for the morning"

Nurse Ansalong nodded, as Nation and Cosmo walked out of the cage while Ansalong and Ricky waved to him before Ricky locked the cage door and exited out of the room.

It took a long while for him to process that information but he actually felt more at home at Denton than he did at his home planet, he was given treatment for his conditions and learned coping mechanisms on how to manage them, he wouldn’t visit Dentonvale again unless it was for an assessment or crisis.

He then successfully managed to transition from a man to a woman, while his views leaned more towards not being specifically male or female, he now felt more confident in his new skin and body, he legally changed his name from Frank to Frankie and tried to live a new life on earth.


	4. Rocky Horror: The Second Coming

 

He became a Drag Queen and would take part in protests and pride parades with humans who felt the same way he did, he grew to like humans a lot more and he, Columbia, Magenta and Riff Raff would occasionally have reunions together.

With Magenta taking a job as a bar-maid and mistress, Columbia being a rock star and special effects artist and Riff Raff being a model and stripper, they also would meet up with Brad and Janet again, Brad was a homosexual (he was closeted when he was dating Janet, he did love her but mainly platonically but he couldn’t admit it back then because of the laws against homosexuality),

film producer and Janet who was an actress and psychologist, Sonny continued to live with Frank in Transylvanian years he’s the same age Frankie was at the time of Rocky Horror experiment, Rocky  himself had died in the explosion but rebuilt his life back on Transylvania and eventually returned to earth, sometimes joining in the reunions but living a rather private life compared to the others.


End file.
